Doubts
by PrincessXPrincess
Summary: Kaname X Yuuki. Oneshot. Kaname voices all of his doubts towards his and Yuuki's relationship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does.**

**Warning: Minor manga spoilers and slightly OOC.**

**KanameXYuuki**

Kaname was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching his beloved sister peacefully sleeping. Even with her hair in a mess, she was truly the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. While he was thinking, he heard Yuuki murmur something in her sleep. "Zero,Zero,Zero" her words were barely a whisper but he heard them as if she was shouting in his ear. The mere mention of that ex-human's name from Yuuki's lips was like a thousand needles pricking his heart all at once. It sent pangs of jealousy through him. He could'nt help but think that it should be his name she murmurs in her sleep. His face that she dreams of every night and his touch that she seeks comfort in the most. His sister should be his and his only. _If only…_

Suddenly, Yuuki sat up, fangs out with eyes glowing an eerie red. "Onii-sama" she breathed, panting heavily. She motioned for Kaname to come closer. Knowing she was hungry, he obeyed. Yuuki opened the first two buttons of his black collared shirt. Sher moved closer, the feel of his blood running through his veins exciting her. She moved her face closer to his neck, her mouth nearly watering. As her fangs pierced hi skin, they both sighed at the sheer pleasure brought about by the bite of a pureblood's loved one.

As Yuuki was about to draw her fangs out, she noticed something off about his blood. She drank a bit more blood to make sure she wasn't imagining it. Confirming it, she concluded that she wasn't imagining it. Something was bothering her brother. Drawing her fangs out, she sat up. She was about to ask Kaname what's wrong but before she could find her voice, Kaname spoke. "Yuuki" . The hoarseness of that voice signalled that he was thirsty. His eyes were glowing red.

Kaname gently pushed Yuuki down on the bed and started to drink her blood. When his thirst was partially quenched, he lied down with her, her head in his chest. There was nothing he treasured more than he treasured Yuuki. He would do anything to make her happy. Kaname was deep in thought, like he always was when he thoughtof his sister.

"Onii-sama, is something bothering you?" Kaname was broken out of his trance with Yuuki's voice. "No, why would you think so?" Kaname answered calmly. "Well, something tasted a bit off with your blood-" Yuuki wanted to say more but she was silenced when Kaname placed a finger in her lips. " Shh. Don't think about it. It was nothing. "Kaname was expecting Yuuki to let it go but instead, she replied. "Goddamn it Kaname would you just stop it? I'm not a little girl anymore. It's not fair that you know everything about me yet I barely know anything about you. Why do you always keep things to yourself? Don't you at least trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you? Hell, I don't even know how you feel about me!" Kaname hugged Yuuki, stroking her hair.

Kaname was shocked by the outburst. It was like all of the frustrations Yuuki has been keeping inside exploded. And the fact that she called him 'Kaname' and not the usual 'Onii-sama' was enough to express how frustrated she really was.

Yuuki was crying into Kaname's chest, whispering "Please" over and over again. "Ask my blood" Kaname whispered in her ear. Then, drawing his fangs out, he bit his own wrist and careful not to swallow his blood, kissed Yuuki and let his blood flow into her mouth.

Yuuki stopped crying as Kaname's lips met hers and a wave of emotions hit her. It took her a while to realize they were Kaname's. She felt all the love, the hurt And the jealousy he was supressing because he didn't want others to know his weaknesses. She felt his emotions as if they were her own. She heard his opinions as if his blood was saying them to her. But what caught her attention most were the doubts thathe had.

_I should have been her real elder brother. Maybe If I am, She would love me if she really was my sister, that ex-human wouldn't have a piece of her heart._

Just when Yuuki thought it ended, seemingly another voice spoke to her.

_Or maybe I should've just remained in my slumber forever. Maybe then, Yuuki would've lived happily ever after with her real elder brother._

Then, another popped up. It was the most recent doubt .

_Maybe she was a lot happier when she was with Zero. I should just let her go and forget about us, even if it hurts me to be away from her, I'll endure it. I will make her happy._

After that last thought, everything blacked out.

Kaname was anxious to know her reaction but he wasn't looking at her. He was waiting for Yuuki to stop staring into empty space and tell him how she felt about the revelation. Just then, Kaname heard a soft thud. He looked at Yuuki. _Oh No _was the first thing that came to his mind. Looking more closely, he realized she was asleep. Looking at his sister's peaceful, smiling face, he smiled to himself. Maybe that smile meant she was contented knowing how much he truly loved her.

Kaname lied down on the bed, beside his sister. After a while, they both fell asleep, the events of that fateful night affecting their relationship forever.

**That's it folks. The end of my first fanfic. I hope you liked it! I'm not forcing you to review. I know it's sometimes annoying when authors force readers to review. Just review if you want to.**

**EDIT: I've made a few changes in this fic cause I thought the ending was too wierd.**


End file.
